1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to spring return mechanisms of the type which are adapted to become activated to rotate the shaft of a control member, or the like, from one to the other of two normal positions whenever the force which initially rotated the control member shaft to the other said positions is released or becomes ineffective.
The invention is specifically directed to a cam-actuated, spring-return mechanism wherein the torque output characteristics of the mechanism are a predictable function of the profile of the cam for a particular spring means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior art which relates to, suggests or discloses a cam-actuated, spring-return mechanism.